Mermaid Melody Pure Pearl
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: Harmony is a special mermaid princess, guardian of the Calypso Pearl, a pearl that can destroy or save the world. Will she make the right choice with the others by her side? Can she fulfill the legend? Has some romance later in the story. Ch2 rewrote.
1. A Fish Out of Water

_"Mama? Where are we? Why are you taking me here?" The little mermaid asked. The older mermaid looked down at her daughter and smiled. _

_"I'm so sorry, but it is safest for you here, my little Calypso..." She said as she laid the little child on a rock and kissed her forehead. She looked at her daughter and dove off into the water with glistening tears running down her face into the water._

* * *

Harmony shot up. She was breathing deeply from her nostalgic dream. Why did that seem so familiar? Was it a dream? Or a memory?

"Who knows. It was probably just a dream."

"Harmony? Are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked as she walked in my room. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at Harmony. Her face was filled with fatigue and concern.

"I'm fine, just a dream. Nothing to worry about. You can go back to bed." Harmony said as she waved her mother off. Nadeshiko paused before she left.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is your 14th birthday, and we are moving to Japan. You won't want to be half asleep for that." She said as she stumbled back to bed. Harmony lied down, and stared at the ceiling. She'd just try to relax and go to sleep.

She shot up once more.

"I think I need a nice warm bath." She said as she ran into the bathroom laughing over the hushing from down the hall.

* * *

"Ah..." She sighed.

_"__**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodi, sore wa totemo natsukashi uta..."**_ She sang as she relaxed in the bubbles. Usually she was completely at peace in the water, so much that she closed her eyes from beginning to end, but something didn't seem right this time. She slightly opened her eyes to look at the bathroom, and her eyes stuck to her legs. Or what was in their place. A fish tail was sticking out of the end of the bathtub, and Harmony patted around for a mirror, without taking her eyes from her... her... tail. She found one and looked at her face. Her eyes, mouth, nose, cheeks, all the same. She moved the mirror back a small bit. Her hair was long and flowing on the floor.

"This, in _no way_ is relaxing. This is stressin me out!" Harmony said as she pulled herself out of the bath and went to the vanity. Her hair and legs were back to normal.

"This must be some weird dream. No way I could have a tail. No way." She said as she went back to bed, dazed.

* * *

"Wow, even the airport is pretty. I really don't like aerial travel you know mom." Harmony said as she walked down the stairs at the Tokyo Airport. Nadeshiko and Kotori walked down behind her.

"I know, but its easier. What did you want to do, swim to Japan from Italy. No comments." Nadeshiko said as she grabbed Harmony's wrist.

"That would be interesting. I love to swim, and could possibly do it if there wasn't so much land between here and there." Harmony said as she followed her parents through the airport.

* * *

"So. This is our new home. Harmony, do you like it?" Kotori asked. He looked where Harmony was when she didn't answer. She was staring out at the wide beach across from the new house.

"Harmony. You need to get settled. You have your first day of school bright and early tomorrow." Nadeshiko said stubbornly as Harmony trudged over.

"Harmony. That's a pretty name." said as voice from behind the Hajimenos. They turned around to see three girls walking up behind them.

"Hello. My name is Lucia Nanami, and this is Hanon Hosho and Rina Toin. We heard somebody was moving in around here and thought we'd come say hi." said the girl in the middle of the three.

The other two smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Harmony Hajimeno, and these are my parents." Harmony said as she smiled at Lucia.

"You should come over to Pearl Piari sometime. I'm sure you'll like it." Hanon said.

"Pearl Piari?" Nadeshiko asked.

"It's a hotel down the road. My big sister Nikora owns it." Lucia said.

"I'll be sure to stop by once I get unpacked. Nice meeting you Lucia, Hanon, Rina. I hope I see you around sometime." Harmony said as she ran in the house waving. Lucia, Hanon and Rina said goodbye to Nadeshiko and Kotori and left.

* * *

"Interesting girl, don't you think?" Lucia said as the three walked back down to Pearl Piari.

"Yeah. I think we'd be good friends. Maybe even Hippo would like her." Hanon said in agreement as she laughed.

"We should still be careful. Not everyone is as they seem Lucia." Rina said as they turned into the walkway.

"Rina... You are so skeptical... It's annoying." Lucia pouted as she pushed open the door.

* * *

"Those three were nice. I bet we'll be friends. I especially liked Lucia." Harmony said to herself as she ripped open a box.

"Ah! Lapina! I found you!" Harmony said as she hauled a stuffed rabbit out of the cardboard box. She hugged it tightly.

"Harmony. Stop playing around." said an echoing voice.

"Yeah, yeah mom." Harmony said stubbornly as she turned to face the door. Nobody was there.

"Huh? Am I hearing things?" She thought as she shook her head and started pawing through the box again.

"Harmony!" said the voice again. She looked around, and looked at Lapina. She had a very frustrated look on her face.

"L-L-Lapina! You talk?" Harmony said as she jumped back.

"Yes. I do. I have something important to tell you." Lapina said as she stood up and looked Harmony in the eye.

"What is it?" Harmony asked hesitantly.

"You turn 14 today. It's finally time for you to accept your true self. Who you _really_ are." Lapina said.

"My true self? What is there to accept?" Harmony asked.

"That you are not human. That you are a princess, a mermaid princess. And that this is yours and very important." Lapina said as she tossed Harmony a small shell. It was a necklace.

"What... is it?" Harmony said as she put it around her neck and looked in the mirror.

"It is the Calypso Pearl. The sacred artifact of the Mediterranean Sea, with great power. You were born and raised as it's protector, until fatal night you disappeared." Lapina explained.

"Disappeared? How did that happen?" Harmony asked.

"Your mother, not the woman named Nadeshiko, took you to shore one night, fearing your safety. She exchanged your tail for human legs and left in tears. I was sent to watch over you as you grew in the human world. But the spell your mother cast only lasts so long. I remember her words that night.

'_Upon the time of your 14th year of life, you will discover once more yourself as you were meant to be. For now my child, goodbye._'

It was so hard on you, but she meant good for you. She was intended on keeping you safe." Lapina finished.

"Mama. I remember that night. I dreamed about it last night, and I've been dreaming about it a lot lately. What happened to her?" Harmony asked, her eyes starting to water.

"She disappeared into the water. Nobody has ever seen her again." Lapina said, causing the tears to fall down Harmony's face.


	2. The Power of the Pearl

"Good morning mom. Morning dad. I'm off to school!" Harmony said as she ran out the door with her bag and Lapina.

"Have a good day." Nadeshiko said as Harmony was out of sight.

* * *

"Harmony-san!" Lucia said as she ran up the sidewalk. Hanon and Rina walked behind her.

"You guys go to the same school as me? Great." Harmony said.

"Yeah it's-" Hanon started.

"Lucia!" Kaito called as he ran up.

"Good morning Kaito." Lucia said as she faced Kaito.

"Who is this?" Kaito asked as he noticed Harmony.

"This is Harmony." Hanon said.

"She's a new student at our school." Rina said.

Kaito looked at Harmony.

"Nice to meet you Harmony. By the way, nice necklace you have there." Kaito said as he took Lucia's hand.

"Necklace? Oh this thing." Harmony said as Hanon and Rina looked at the shell necklace around her neck.

"Hanon, Rina, Harmony, come on! You're so slow." Lucia called out from ahead.

"Coming Lucia-san!" Harmony said as she caught up with Lucia and Kaito.

"That... Could it mean..." Hanon started.

"Is she a Mermaid Princess?" Rina asked. They looked at each other and ran to catch up with Lucia, Kaito and Harmony.

* * *

"Meika-sama" said four voicees echoing in the cold air.

"Ah, my faithful followers. Come out of your mirage!" The mysterious woman said as she raised her arms.

Four statues sparkled and from them came four people. Two females, and two males bowed down to the mysterious woman.

"We thank you fo awakening us Meika-sama. We are in your debt." They all said to her.

"Of course you are. Now, for why I brought you power, is to get the 8 pearls, to fulfill the Legend of Deep."

"Anything for you Meika-sama." They said as the woman disappeared.

"Who will go now, and try to get the pearls?" said the tall, young woman.

"I will. Onii-sama, will you come with me in case those horrible mermaids get in my way?" said a little girl.

"Fine Madrya. I will." said a young man.

"That's good, myself and Avril will stay here in case Meika-sama needs us." said the last one. He smiled as Madrya and Mikuo left.

"Neru, what are you thinking?" asked Avril as she swept up beside him.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to try a little idea of mine." He said as he moved away from her.

* * *

"Lucia-san!" Hippo called out. She looked down at him angrily.

"Hippo, quiet." Lucia whispered. She put her hand over his mouth. When she let him go, he walked off glaring at her.

"Lucia-san?" Hippo asked as he walked back in the room as his human self.

"Hey Hippo!" Hanon said as she waved at him.

"Who's this Lucia?" Harmony asked as Hippo walked up to the table.

"This is Hippo. He's a friend of ours." Lucia said.

"Lucia-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hippo asked.

"Sure. Stay here Harmony, I'll be right back." Lucia said as she followed Hippo around the corner of the hall.

* * *

"So, Harmony. Do you like it here?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. It's really nice. I like the oceanic view. I love to swim. But I don't get to often." Harmony said.

"Swimming? I can't go swimming often either. But I love to too!" Hanon said excitedly as Rina looked at her sternly.

"Do you have any other interests?" Rina asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Other interests? Hmm... I suppose I like to draw, and I've always wanted to have a slumber party." Harmony said as Lucia walked back in the room.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Lucia asked.

"Harmony told us she always wanted to have a slumber party. What do you think Lucia?" Hanon said.

"Great idea! I'll get Nikora to get things set, and you guys try to get Caren, Noel, Coco and Seira into it." Lucia said as she ran off.

"We are seriously doing this." Rina stated as Hanon nodded.

"Well, I should go get ready. I'll see you later!" Harmony said as she walked out the door of Pearl Piari.

* * *

"This should be fun. But I'm in the mood for a swim. It couldn't hurt to try out this wide ocean." Harmony said as she walked down the street with a over stuffed bag on her shoulder. She laid it on the sand and kicked off her sandals as she got down to the shoreline.

"Here I come!" Harmony said as she ran straight into the water.

She swam far out to sea, and looked at her legs. Or what was her legs before. Once again, her legs had turned into a long tail.

"I don't know why this is happening to me, but who cares! I can swim even better with this thing!" Harmony said as she leaped into the air and splashed deep into the water.

* * *

"Hey! Lucia! Hurry up! You made us come, so don't make us leave!" Caren shouted from outside Lucia's bathroom door.

"Caren, calm down." Noel said as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder. Caren sighed.

"_**Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou...**_" Lucia sang as she laughed. She got out of the tub and got dressed.

"Finally Lucia." Caren said from atop Lucia's bed.

"What? I was a little stressed about what Hippo told me earlier." Lucia said as she glared at Caren.

"What _did_ Hippo tell you earlier?" Rina asked as she, Hanon, Coco and Seira walked in the room.

"He said that there was another Pearl somewhere near." Lucia told them.

"Really? I wonder who it is!" Hanon said.

"Another pearl? I thought there was only seven pearl princesses." Coco said as she sat next to Noel.

"About that Lucia-" Rina started as there was a knock on the door.

"Lucia! Hajimeno-san is here." Nikora said from the hall. Lucia jumped up and ran out before anyone could say a word.

* * *

"Harmony! You came!" Lucia said as she walked up to Harmony, who was standing at the door. Her hair was still wet, and Lucia noticed.

"What did you do before you came here? Jump in a lake?" Lucia said as she caught water running off Harmony's hair.

"Close. I took a swim in the ocean out there. I wanted to give it a try." Harmony said as she started following Lucia, then stopped and shook her hair.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone." Lucia said as she grabbed Harmony's hand and took her to her room.

"Harmony, this is Caren, Noel, Coco and Seira." Lucia said as she pointed to each pajama-clothed one.

"Hey! Harmony isn't wearing her pajamas!" Hanon said as she pushed Harmony into the bathroom.

"Now hurry up and don't be like Lucia." Caren said.

"Caren... be nice." Noel scolded.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Harmony said as she threw the door open and held her arms out.

"Kawaii Harmony!" Hanon said as she clapped her hands happily.

"Very cute Harmony-san. I like it." Noel said as she smiled at Harmony.

"Where's my brush? Oh, I'll be right back." Harmony said as she walked back into the bathroom.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta...**_" Harmony sang from the bathroom.

She walked out to the seven other staring at her.

"What's wrong? Was I singing? Oh... It's a habit." Harmony said as she laughed.

"So, do you know the name of-" Rina started as Hanon hit her in the back of the head with a pillow. Her face went red and she jumped up.

"Hanon!" She yelled as she grabbed her green pillow and swung at Hanon, only to miss and hit Noel.

"Hey!" Noel laughed as she aimed at Rina with her blue pillow, but hit Lucia.

"It's on!" Lucia said as they all grabbed their pillows and fought.

* * *

"Onii-sama... I swear I heard the mermaid's song somewhere around here!" Madrya cried as she crossed her arms.

"No need to worry Madrya. We will find them soon enough. Then the pearls will be Meika-sama's, and we will be rewarded greatly." Mikuo said as he comforted his sister.

"Fine. But I knew I heard it!" Madrya said as she dove back in the water.

"What a baby." Mikuo said as Madrya paused.

"I heard that!" She yelled as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him under the water by surprise.

"What are you doing?" Mikuo said between breaths. Madrya glared at him.

"We aren't supposed to be fighting. Remember how mad Meika-sama gets when we bother her with our bickering sister Madrya? You don't want that do you?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get back to searching already." Madrya said as she dove in the water and swam off with Mikuo following.

* * *

"Ok! What next?" Lucia asked as she plucked feathers out of her hair.

"How about we do karaoke?" Seira suggested.

"Sounds fun." Harmony said before Lucia could speak.

"Ok. I'll go first." Rina said as she stood up.

"_**Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa, nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite. Hanarebanare ni natta Jewel Star, unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru.**_" Rina sang with a smile on her face. When she sat down, everyone clapped.

"I have an idea. How about we sing a song pretty much everyone here knows. Wanna try Harmony?" Hanon said as she looked around the room.

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete,**_" Hanon sang. Harmony smiled.

"I know that. I didn't think anyone else did though." Harmony said as she stood up off her pillow.

"_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta. Yoake mae kikoeta merodi, sore wa totemo natsukashii uta...**_" Harmony sang. The others looked at Lucia, and she nodded.

"_**Higashi no sora e to, habataku tori tachi. Saa, takarajima ni nukeru, chikamichi.**__" _They all sang together. Harmony laughed and closed her eyes.

"_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen, arashi no yoru no ato ni wa. Ai wo tsutaeru tame, inochi ga mata umareru. Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, afureru namida to inori. Darenimo wakaranai, watashi wa wasurenai**." _The eight girls finished happily.

* * *

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Rina asked the silent room.

"I don't know, let go see." Lucia said as they all ran out and left Harmony by herself.

"What? Where are you going?" Harmony said as she chased through the hotel for the seven girls.

When she got outside, Harmony stopped and took a deep breath.

"Where could they have gone?" She asked herself as she looked around.

"What? More water demons! I thought we got rid of them all!" Hanon whined as Harmony spotted the seven girls on the beach she started to run up to them, but stopped as she seen what was going on.

"What the..?" Harmony said as she watched the confrontation.

"Perfect. Seven out of eight Mermaid Princesses. Come with us, with no complaints, and we won't hurt you." said Mikuo as he smiled.

"We aren't going anywhere with a water demon!" Caren shouted at him.

"What should we do?" Noel asked as she watched Mikuo and Madrya.

"What are you talking about Noel? It's swimming time!" Coco said as she turned for the water.

"Swimming time?" Harmony thought.

"Let's do this! No time to lose!" Rina said as they all jumped into the water. They splashed up, spraying water everywhere. They had changed into mermaids. Honest to god changed into mermaids.

* * *

"This makes no sense. I have to look at this better." Harmony said as she ran closer and hid in a bush.

"After we capture these ones, we only have one more Onii-sama!" Madrya said as she clapped.

"What are they talking about?" Lucia asked the others.

"Are any of you the Calypso Pearl Mermaid Princess?" Mikuo asked the group. He moved closer to Lucia. Harmony gasped and jumped out of the bush without thinking.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harmony yelled as she ran to the water's edge.

"Harmony?" All seven asked with great curiousity.

'_Go in the water..._' A voice whispered in Harmony's head. Mikuo just chuckled at her at continued moving towards Lucia.

"Are you deaf? I said leave Lucia ALONE!" Harmony screamed as she closed her eyes and ran for the water. They all watched her with shock, even Mikuo and Madrya.

A large splash of water shot into the sky as Harmony came to the surface of the water.

"What part of leave her alone don't you understand creep?" Harmony said as she slapped Mikuo's hand away from Lucia and swam in front of her.

"Harmony? You...you... you..." Lucia stuttered.

"She's a mermaid." Hanon and Rina said at the same time. Hanon with shock and Rina with awe.

"What the... It happened again! I really have a tail!" Harmony said as she lifted her tail out of the water.

"You didn't... know?" Seira asked.

"No, I only found out the night before we moved here while I was taking a bath. But would any of you mind explaining this to me?" Harmony said as she turned to face the seven mermaids.

"Later. We have something more important to do right now." Caren said.

* * *

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Aiiro Pearl Voice!"

"Yellow Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

The seven yelled as their pearls flew out in front of them. Harmony watched silently as Mikuo and Madrya gritted their teeth.

"Pichi Pichi-" Lucia started. Harmony interrupted her.

"Wait! I want to try something." Harmony said as she closed her eyes and gripped her pearl shell very tightly.

* * *

"Calypso Pearl Voice!" Harmony yelled as her pearl came out of it's shell and a microphone appeared around it. An blue and silver outfit appeared on her, and she got pearl accessories in her hair. She smiled and looked at herself.

"I did it! I thought since I have a pearl like you.." Harmony trailed as she realized that they were all staring at her, impatient but amazed.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" Lucia said. The orb of light sparkled as Harmony moved over next to her.

* * *

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_..." Harmony sang.

"_**Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_..." The other seven mermaids continued.

"Your pitiful songs won't work on us Princesses." Mikuo said as he and Madrya smiled. Two black microphones appeared in their hands.

"Shadow Time!" They said as their smiles widened.

* * *

"_**Yami no egao**_," Madrya sang. She took Mikuo's hand.

"_**Nozomi no nai**_," Mikuo continued.

"_**Anata no kokoro no komotta uta de kagayaite**_." They finished as the mermaids cringed in pain.

"No! Not this time! We won't lose!" Lucia cried as everyone looked at her curiously.

"These water demons are no different than the rest." Lucia explained as she raised her arm. She, Hanon and Rina were engulfed in light.

"Now we are ready." Lucia said as the light faded and their different outfits shined.

"_**Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo**_..." The seven mermaids sang. Harmony smiled and gripped her microphone.

"_**Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni. Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni, Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau. Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku, Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku. Ima koso, ima koso. Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu. Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite, Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara, Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni.**_" They all sang in perfect harmony. Mikuo and Madrya narrowed their eyes at the mermaids and disappeared. A shining white pearl was left in their place. Harmony swam forward and caught it.

* * *

"Yeah! Harmony was all like, 'Leave her alone!' and jumped in the water. She turned into a mermaid like us!" Lucia gushed to Hippo and Nikora.

"Really?" Nikora asked.

"Yes. And she had the pearl braces around her arm and tail. Which means she is a Mermaid Princess, also like us." Rina said.

"Mermaid Princess? Of where? There are no more oceans." Caren said.

"No more oceans, yes. No more kingdoms, no." Taki-san said as she walked out with an open book in her arms. She set it on the table in front of Lucia.

"How can that be?" Noel asked.

"Ever since I heard you say that Hippo told you there was another pearl, I did some research. Deep in the Mediterranean Sea, off of Rina's ocean, is a small but very vital race of mermaids. Their ruler was said to have disappeared in a day of destruction at a young age with her mother, who to protect her removed her ability to revert to a mermaid for twelve years. She was two at the time, and was left in the human world by her mother. Somewhere, she is in the human world roaming with the precious Calypso Pearl." Taki-san explained as they read from the book.

"This say the pearl was fabricated by the power of the ancient mermaids in the depth of the Calypso Deep, which is the deepest place in the ocean. That's why it was named the Calypso Pearl." Hanon said as she pointed to a paragraph.

"And that the Calypso Pearl is more powerful than any other thing, from the sea or land. The keeper of the pearl has lots of power with the pearl." Coco said.

"Could that mean that Harmony-san is the long lost Princess of this race?" Hippo asked as he examined the pages very carefully.

* * *

"This is so confusing! I wish it were one big dream!" Harmony yelled into her pillow. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"It's not. You are a Princess of the Sea Harmony." Lapina said as she crawled up on Harmony's bed.

"No. Too many things are swirling in my head as is, I don't need to be told that I'm a mythical creature on top of that!" Harmony cried as she rolled over again, only to fall on the floor.

"It's not a myth if you are a real mermaid, and if Lucia-san and the others are too." Lapina said as she looked down at Harmony.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Not that I can see how... Seven mermaids. Wow. How come the first friends I find here are all mermaids?" Harmony said as she stood up and began to pace.

"Isn't that a good thing? That way you can find out about yourself and maybe even return to your kingdom and your people. Your true home." Lapina said as she nervously watched Harmony speed around in circles.

"My kingdom? My people? My true home? What does this all mean?" Harmony said as she looked out the window.

"You will eventually have to go Harmony." Lapina said.

"I know that." Harmony said as she lied down on her bed.


	3. Birth of Royalty Part I

"Time to go Harmony-" Nadeshiko said as she opened the door to Harmony's silent room. There was a note on the bed, written in blue ink.

_"I left early because... I have to talk to my friends about something before school." _The note read in Harmony's handwriting.

"She left... early? That's so unusual of Harmony. Well, at least she has friends already." Nadeshiko said as she laid the note back on the bed and walked out.

* * *

"They better be up. I didn't get up this early for nothing." Harmony said as she marched, yawning on the way. She walked down the street sleepily in her school uniform. With Lapina in her arms, and her pearl around her neck, Harmony trudged up the sidewalk to the hotel doors. She reached for the door as it swung open.

"Harmony!" Lucia said as Harmony jumped back.

"Be careful! You could have hit me with that!" Harmony said as she took a deep breath and looked at Lapina.

"Are you sure I need to do this now? This early?" Harmony asked her. She nodded Lucia's eyes widened.

"That rabbit is...!" Lucia said as she pointed to Lapina in shock.

"I'm what? I'm Harmony-sama's guardian, sent with her when she came to land. Lapina." Lapina said as she glared at Lucia's pointing finger.

"I always thought Lapina was just a stuffed toy, until I started unpacking and she started talking to me. It was strange." Harmony said as she looked around.

"Can I talk to you Lucia? Lapina insisted it couldn't wait." Harmony asked. Lucia nodded and gestured for Harmony to follow her inside.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lucia said as they sat at one of the tables.

"I need you to tell me what I need to know about being a princess!" Harmony blurted as she lowered her head.

"Princess? That means it's true!" Lucia said as looked at Harmony.

"What's true? And why are you up so early Lucia? We still have another hour before we have to get up for school... oh hello Harmony." Hanon said as she and Rina walked out into the lobby.

"The book was right! Harmony is a princess!" Lucia said as she smiled at Hanon and Rina.

"I don't really know anything about it, but Lapina told me, and I trust her. She's been my only friend for the last twelve years." Harmony said.

"Lapina?" Hanon and Rina asked at the same time. Harmony lifted up Lapina and Lucia mouthed "later".

"I want you to tell me what all this mermaid stuff is about! I don't remember anything before Nadeshiko and Kotori found me when I was in Italy." Harmony pleaded.

"Well, we read that your mother took away your ability to change into a mermaid temporarily. In order to protect you." Rina said.

"What do you mean temporarily?" Harmony asked. '_Mother? Could that be the mermaid in my dreams_?"

"Twelve years. Your kingdom was being attacked. So, to protect you, your mother took you here and took away everything from your mermaid self except your pearl." Hanon continued.

"What happened to my mother?" Harmony asked in fear. A strange pain twisted in her stomach.

"It didn't say." Lucia said.

* * *

"Hey! What are you three- Oh." Nikora said as she walked out rubbing her tired eyes. She stopped when she seen Harmony, who looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Nikora asked.

"Harmony wanted to know about her past." Lucia answered.

"My mother..." Harmony whispered sadly. '_All these years I thought Nadeshiko was my mother. And she truely loved me_...' Harmony thought.

"I think you should go to the kingdom. All of you just in case." Nikora said. Harmony looked up at her as the others gasped.

"You really think so Nikora-san?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah. And you could find out more about who you are." Nikora said as she yawned.

"I'm going back to bed. Let me know what you decide." Nikora said as she slowly walked back down the hall.

* * *

"I'm going to go." Harmony said, catching the others' attention.

"When?" Lucia asked.

"Today. The sooner the better." Harmony said as she pushed the chair out and went to the door.

"Wait Harmony!" Lucia called after her.

"Meet me at the shore at 10:00. It's going to be a long trip. The Mediterranean Sea is far away." Harmony said as she left without another word.

"Ok..." Lucia whispered as she watched Harmony walk away.

* * *

"We came... but where is she?" Lucia asked as she, Hanon and Rina walked up to the water's edge.

"I'm here. Let's go. Nadeshiko thinks I'm in school, but I don't care." Harmony said as she walked slowly into the water.

"Come on!" Harmony said as she swam out.

"Coming!" Lucia said as they jumped into the water after Harmony.

* * *

"What should we do? Those mermaids joined together are too strong. Even with a pitiful song." Madrya said, deep in thought.

"Make sure to get them when they aren't together, which means you have to work fast." Avril said as she swept up behind Mikuo. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Worry not. Meika-sama will not be informed of your slight mistake, if you succeed in your next attempt that is." She said with a taunting voice.

"Of course." Mikuo said as he stiffened at her words.

"Now, make me, and make Meika-sama proud. Mikuo." Avril said as she faded away.

"Hey! I'm here too! Don't forget me Avril!" Madrya yelled at the empty space.

"You have an anger issue sister." Mikuo said as he disappeared.

"I do not!" Madrya said as she followed.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Hanon asked. She looked at Harmony who was swimming very fast ahead of the three.

"I think so. Wait look!" Rina said as she pointed to a small turtle. Harmony stopped and looked at it.

"He seems familiar." Harmony said as Lucia, Hanon and Rina swam to the turtle. She sped up to them.

"You are from the Mediterrean Sea? Great! Do you know the way to the Calypso Deep?" Lucia asked the turtle. It turned and swam off.

"Let's follow that turtle!" Lucia said as she and the others swam after it.

* * *

"This is... my home?" Harmony said as she took in the sight of the castle. The turtle disappeared into the depth of the sea and the four swam closer to the castle.

"What is that?" asked a silver tailed mermaid near the castle.

"I don't know. It looks like more mermaids." said another silver tailed mermaid nearby.

"Is it... That's the Princesses of the North Atlantic, South Atlantic and North Pacific Oceans! But who is the other one?" said another silver tailed mermaid as she squinted at the four.

"Let's go ask somebody." said the first one as the three started to swim in the castle.

"Wait!" Harmony called out after them. She swam up with Lucia, Hanon and Rina right behind her.

"Excuse me... Is this the Palace of the Calypso Mermaids?" Harmony asked them.

"Yes. Are you one of this race?" the second one asked.

"I think so. My name is Harmony, and this is Lucia, Hanon and Rina." Harmony said as the three caught up with her.

"We have heard of the Princesses, but not of you. Why are you here?" asked the third one.

"Harmony might be your princess." Lucia told them.

* * *

"WHAT?" all three asked in shock. Four more silver tailed mermaids swam out.

"What is going on out here?" the one in front asked.

"She says she is our princess!" the three stuttered.

"It can not be possible." said another one of the four.

"But she has your Calypso Pearl!" Hanon told them.

"The... Calypso Pearl? Could this mean our princess truely has returned?" said another of the mermaids.

"It's about time." said as different voice as it cut through the group of mermaids.

"We have been waiting long for you, sister." said the cold voice as a tall mermaid smiled at Harmony.

"Sister?" Harmony asked.

* * *

"How could we be sisters? I have been living on land for almost all my life." Harmony asked the mermaid.

"Although my appearance would tell you different, you are my older sister. The Princess of my... no our people. I have been waiting a long twelve years for you to come home." she said as she led Harmony, Lucia, Hanon and Rina through an ancient looking hallway of the castle.

"All that time you've been waiting for me... uh... what did you say your name was?" Harmony asked.

"I didn't, but its Melody. And I have never met you, so I have been waiting eagerly." Melody said as she stopped at a set of doors.

"Melody... I keeping dreaming about my, or our mother a lot. What happened to her after she left me on land?" Harmony asked before Melody could knock on the door.

"Mother? She is stable, but very ill." Melody said as she tapped on the door lightly with her fist.

* * *

"Mama? May I enter?" Melody asked softly.

"Yes please. Come in my Melody." said a weak voice from behind the doors. Melody pushed open the door and swam in with the four following behind her closely.

"What is it Melody dear?" asked the weak voice as Melody approached the bed.

"Mama, you'll never guess who has come finally." Melody said as she smiled.

"Who is i-" she started as Harmony came into her view. The frail mermaid sat up and stared at Harmony.

"My baby..." she said as her eyes watered.

A strange feeling arose inside Harmony.

"You... you are my mother." Harmony said as she went closer to the bedside.

"Yes, and I have patiently waited twelve long years for you to swim back home to me." she said.

"Melody! There you are. I was informed that you had taken someone to see Coral... Who are these people?" asked a silver tailed mermaid as he swam into the room.

"Princesses of the Ocean Kingdoms. Including my dear sister." Melody explained as she gestured to Harmony, who was holding her mother's hand and crying with her.

"You don't mean..." He asked.

"Correct. Our princess has returned to us at last." Coral said breathlessly as she hugged Harmony.

"We must prepare! There are celebrations to set! It is a miracle." he said as he looked at Harmony.

"Thank you Kai. Please, spread the word of Harmony's return quickly." Melody said as she swam over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and left.

"Who was that?" Lucia asked.

"My prince, Kai. He and I are to be married." Melody said. She looked at Harmony, and Coral.

"Congratulations. I think." Harmony said as Lucia watched her wipe the tears from her eyes.

* * *

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened to my mother?" Harmony said as she was led away from Coral's room with Lucia, Hanon and Rina. Melody had insisted to stay.

"After she left you, she was attacked by something. A cause of which we do no know. They took her strength, and left her frail and weak as she is now. It is sad, and part of the reason we have been awaiting your arrival so badly." explained one of the mermaids.

"Why?" Hanon asked.

"Because it is only the song of our princess that can heal such a thing." the other mermaid explained.

"Then I'll do what I can. As soon as possible." Harmony said.

"That is kind of you Princess, bu we must prepare for your coming-of-age ceremony. You are now fourteen years of age, correct?" the first mermaid asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen my mother in twelve years. I think this little ceremony thing can wait a little longer if it's waited this long. And it's going to. I'm not doing anyting until I help my mother!" Harmony said as she spun around and rushed down the hall.

"Harmony!" Lucia called after her.

* * *

"I have recieved news that there are Mermaid Princesses visiting the kingdom of the Mediterranean Sea. It is a chance for us, don't you think?" Mikuo asked.

"I agree, but I will be the one to go this time." Avril said.

"I don't think that is smart Avril. The two of us went, and there were all eight mermaids. If you go by yourself, not knowing how many mermaids await you, you could get hurt." Madrya told her.

"I don't think I need to listen to you two failures. After all, who lost against the mermaids? It wasn't little old me." Avril teased as she smiled at the two.

"Maybe you should bring Neru." Madrya suggested.

"Speaking of which, where did Neru go?" Mikuo asked.

"He said something about a plan of his. Who knows?" Avril said as she walked away into the darkness.


End file.
